Ryu
Ryu is the main character of the Street Fighter series and he's one of Capcom's unofficial mascots. He has appeared in every Street Fighter game as well as every crossover fighting games with Capcom characters in it. Ryu has arguably become the most famous character in the fighting game genre starring in several fighting games. A silent, humble, serious fighter, Ryu travels the globe as a wandering warrior who takes both his travels and his training very seriously as his main goal is to become a total master of his fighting style. Although he appears to be aloof and unemotional, Ryu is actually a kind and good-hearted person. He strongly respects others with skills equal to his own (or even those who surpass him) and holds heroic figures like Captain America, Spider-Man and Cyclops in high regard, as seen in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. By the time of Street Fighter III, it seems that Ryu has developed a somewhat more friendly personality. He is still very quiet and reserved, but is willing to greet people with a smile and some kind advice, very much like his master Gouken. However, despite his seemingly friendly nature, there is a dark side of Ryu. His desire to improve himself can sometimes develop into a drive to win and to be the best, no matter what the cost, as these two goals are so dangerously similar. This darker drive is fed by, and in turn feeds the Satsui no Hadou within him, an influence which Ryu must constantly fight to suppress History In the very first Street Fighter game, Ryu was one of the participants of the World Warrior tournament. After defeating all of the fighters, Ryu's skills earn him the right to fight its host, Sagat. Sagat nearly beaten Ryu into unconsciousness and, thinking he had won, dropped his guard to help Ryu up. However having such a strong desire to win, Ryu allowed himself to be engulfed by the Satsui no Hadou and he attacked Sagat with a nearly-fatal Metsu Shoryuken that not only knocked Sagat unconscious but also marked his chest with a great scar. After regaining consciousness and discovering what had happened, Sagat swears vengeance on Ryu. When Ryu left Sagat behind and returned home, he found that Gouken, his master and adoptive father, was apparently murdered. He soon learned that Akuma had fought and supposedly killed Gouken, and Ryu began to travel the world to find this man. He encountered and fought Akuma on a secluded island known as Gokuentou, but Akuma was only testing him. He sensed that Ryu has the same powers as he has, and told Ryu about the Satsui no Hadou - a power that consumes the practitioners of their shared fighting style, driving them to win even when it means killing the opponent. Akuma then used his fist to smash the island, leaving Ryu stranded. Sometimes after escaping the island, Ryu fought Ken and he lost. Ken realized Ryu was not himself and has been deeply troubled since his last victory over Sagat. He gave him his red hairband as a reminder to stay focused, which Ryu was sincerely grateful for. Soon thereafter, a schoolgirl named Sakura who's a fan of his, came up and expressed her desire to train under him. Ryu replied that he himself still has much to learn, but allowed Sakura to take a picture of him. She swore to make him accept her eventually. At some point during all this, Sagat, who's out for a grudge match, found Ryu. Despite his protests that Sagat hasn't fully recovered from their last bout, Sagat persisted. Ryu allowed Sagat win rather than did any further damage, and Sagat left. Only later, upon reflection, Sagat realized that Ryu held back, vowing to fight him again. Two years later, Ryu was still troubled by what Akuma had told him, compounded by his encounter with Rose, a mysterious woman who has ties to M. Bison. She told him that he couldn't defeat Bison unless he fought him at the cost of his soul. True to form, when Ryu confronted Bison, he's soundly defeated despite putting up a valiant fight. Bison took the semi-conscious Ryu and began brainwashing him, using the revelation that the Satsui no Hadou is akin to Bison's own Psycho Power. However, he's interrupted by the entrance of Sagat, Ken, and Sakura, each of them having followed Ryu for their own reasons. While Ken and Sakura distract Bison, Sagat challenged the brainwashed Ryu. Sagat quickly noticed the effects Bison's brainwashing have had on Ryu, and, at Sagat's urging, Ryu came up to his senses. Ryu then confronted and defeated Bison, destroying him temporarily. Sometime after the second World Warrior tournament, Ryu entered a new tournament to further master his skills as well as reunite with his longtime friend Ken for another rematch. During his journey he met Sakura whom he encourages to train harder. Ryu also met up with his former rival, Sagat, and he remembered the promised rematch as they fought. During the final round with the Tournament Host, Seth (actually a copy of him), he defeated Seth in the S.I.N. headquarters. After the battle, the building fell around them as Ryu unleashed the Satsui no Hadou on the BLECE machine, a weapon of mass destruction developed by S.I.N. that harnessed the energy in the human body. During this time, Sakura, who has been following Ryu, found him and the BLECE machine until a pulse of energy from the machine knocked her away into a wall. Ryu defended her by unleashing a Shoryuken on the machine, and they leave the building together with the weapon destroyed. He then encountered Gouken, who's in fact survived his last battle with Akuma, and Gouken used the "Power of Nothingness" to seal the Satsui no Hadou, which was eating Ryu, knocking him unconscious. Akuma then arrived on the scene to challenge his brother to the death once again where the winner will claim "the cub" (meaning Ryu). The outcome of the duel is unknown but, since Ryu was later seen free of Dark Hadou's influence, it's very likely that either Gouken won or the battle ended in a draw (possibly interrupted). Later, Ryu and Ken chase their long-lost master along a cliff face, with Ken wanting Gouken to stick around while Ryu wishes him well. Project X Zone Ryu appears in the first trailer of Project X Zone alongside his old-time rival, Ken, and other Capcom characters. Gameplay Ryu appears in the game's prologue and is partnered with fellow Street Fighter, Ken Masters. His moveset consist of his many signature fighting moves, such as the Hadoken and the Shoryuken. His theme is a remix of his character theme from'' Street Fighter II''. Attack List *J. Sokutou Geri & Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku *Shinku Hadoken & EX Hadoken *Shoryuken & Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku *Shinku T. Senpuu Kyaku & Shoryuken (S) *Shakunetsu Hadoken & Shoryu Reppa *Special: 'M'etsu Hadoken & Shinryuken *Multi Attack: Souryuken *Support: Metsu Shoryuken & Shoryuken (Strong) Gallery Ryu 1.jpg|Artwork of Ryu in Street Fighter IV Ryu 2.jpg|Ryu's portrait from Street Fighter EX3 Ryu 3.jpg|His close-up portrait when he's using Hadoken Ryu 4.jpg Category:Capcom Category:Street Fighter Category:Protagonist Category:Playable